Izzy and Yolei:Boyfriend, Girlfriend
by Ryoko Saidy McCullen
Summary: This is after Yolei and Izzy get together.And ofcourse it's a kouyako by a DBZ maniac. Yolei has a dazing prob. and guess who she dazes about?
1. Default Chapter

Yolei and Izzy: Boyfriend, Girlfriend. After all the getting together stories  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I never have and never will. I wish I could cause then I would give the writing to my friend Miyako-Yolei-Izumi and something to my friend Neko_Chan_Princess. And ofcourse the animation to DigitalAnimeFox!(I'm not sucking up!!!!!)  
  
I'm going to dedicate this story to my friend Miyako-Yolei-Izumi. This story is for DigitalAnimeFox's contest so it is dedicated to her also.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei stared out the window thinking about her boyfriend, Izzy. She sighed and turned her head back at the teacher who was looking straight at her.  
"Yes teacher?" Yolei reaponded.  
"Yolei would you answer the question I just asked the class?" the teacher looked at her and said sarcastically.  
"What question?" Yolei said sarcastically back.  
"Don't get an attitude with me young lady or I'll write you up," the teacher thought that she had one.  
"For what?" Yolei asked knowing that the teacher would have no answer.  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm........For getting an attitude," the teacher said thinking of something.  
"I see nothing in the Student Code of Coduct saying that I can't get an attitude and until you can prove that I will not stop my attitude," Yolei smirked.  
"Next rude comment and your going to see the principal," the teacher said pointing her finger at Yolei. The other kids started to snicker.  
"Stop laughing at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yolei yelled at all the other kids.  
"That's it. Get your butt down here! "the teacher yelled at her.  
"But..But...But I didn't do anything!!!" Yolei said whining. The other kids snickered again,"Fuck Off!!!!" Yolei then screamed at all the kids.  
"YOLEI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the teacher screamed. Yolei slumped down the isle. When she got to the teacher she thrust out her hand.  
"Uh Hum.......," the teacher cleared her throat. Yolei walked back to her seat, got her agenda, and walked back to the teacher. She thrust the teacher her agenda. The teacher signed her agenda and gave her a note. Yolei walked out the door with all the kids laughing at her.  
While walking down the hall Yolei opened the note to see what the teacher had written. She read outloud," Yolei has been daydreaming, getting an attitude with me, and cussed outloud. I think something is wrong at her house," Yolei looked at her agenda and saw that her agenda did not say office but guidance," Guidance?" Yolei asked herself. She turned around and started to walk in the other direction to the guidance counselor's office.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
"Come in," the friendly guidance counselor's voice came from behind a door. Yolei creeped in and gave her the note," Ah Yolei you haven't been here for a while. Not since you mysteriously dissappeared from school and ended up in the computer lab."  
"HaHaHa," Yolei said feebly.  
"This says your English teacher thinks you have some family problems," the guidance counselor said looking at the note.  
"There's nothing wrong at my house. I just got a new boyfriend and he's really cute. I want to dream about him but my teachers always interrupt," Yolei said frantically.   
"I see. This new boyfriend is he in any of your classes?" the guidance counselor said being a little nosey.  
"Uh...no," Yolei paused to think. She had been daydreaming again.  
"Then how do you know him?"   
"Through some of my friends. I usually see him on the weekends," Yolei said gritting her teeth and lying. Actually she had been going into the digiworld pratically everyday to see him. She sighed and looked at the sky.  
"Uh...Yolei? Are you there?" the guidance counselor said waving her hand in front of Yolei's face.  
"Huh? Yeah?" Yolei said snapping out of her phase.  
"You just suddenly blanked out Yolei. I don't think this is because of a new boyfriend," the guidance counselor said concerned. Actually Yolei wasn't thinking about Izzy but the digital world. That's where she wanted to be right then.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about my most favorite place in the world," Yolei said giggling sorta.  
"Yolei, you are not fine. All these blankouts will interfere with your work. Your a smart student. I don't to see you fail because of a new boyfriend or thinking about your most favorite place in the world," the counselor said looking at Yolei with this funny gaze of hers.  
"I'm....I'm....I'm fine, guidance counselor," Yolei said stuttering.  
"Yolei me and you are going to have a session every even day of your classes. From 12 to 12:30 younglady," the guidance counselor said writing it down in her notebook. Yolei sank down in her seat. 'What have I done now?' she thought quietly to herself.  
"But......why?" Yolei said concentrating on something else, what she was going to do after school.  
"Because we will work on some of your schoolwork and getting you off these blankout accidents," the counselor said thinking,"You may go back to your class now, Yolei."Yolei got up from her seat and walked to the door. Not thinking she walked staight into the door.  
"Haven't been here in a while. I forgot the door was that close," Yolei said smiling and pointing at the door. The guidance counselor responded with another wierd gaze. Yolei opened the door and went out. She walked down the hall silently. When she got to her classroom she crept in. It didn't work.  
"Ah, Yolei, your back," the teacher said smiling.  
"Yes I am," Yolei said staring at the floor. The other kids snickered at her.  
"So, did you get suspended?" one of the kids yelled out rudely. Yolei ignored the remark and went to her seat. She sat down. She was so embarassed. She looked out the window trying to escape her teachers, the other kids, everyone.  
At 3:15 the bell rang. Yolei jetted out of the room. There was only one thing on her mind, get to the computer room. She ran out the door. She slammed the door shut behind her.   
"Hey! That hurt, Yolei!!!" Davis yelled at her.  
"Sorry, Davis," Yoeli said in an apolegetic voice.  
"Watch it Yolei or I'll have to get my digimon on you," Davis tryed to threat her but started to laugh in the middle of the whole thing.  
"Davis you suck at threatening,"Yolei said opening the door. She laughed outloud, too. They laughed together.  
"Well let's get into the digital world. You know how the others hate it when we're late," Davis said.  
"Davis nobody else is here. We don't have to go until the others come. Plus the high school digidestines aren't even out of school yet. DUH!!!!!" Yolei said informing Davis.  
"I forgot. Sorry," Davis said remembering.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hey Let us in!!!!!!!!" the other middle school digidestines yelled. Yolei opened the door. When all the other digidestines saw that she was locked into the computer room with Davis they just stared, thinking,'she's cheating Izzy with Davis!' Kari blushed a deep red.  
"Don't get jealous Kari we were just talking. I forgot that the door was locked when it shut with a breeze blowing by," Davis said sarcastically.  
"Oh.....," all the digidestines, other than Yolei and Davis, said shaking their heads.   
"Hi. High School just got out," Izzy said walking in the door of the computer room.  
"Oh hi Izzy!!" Yolei said screaming while jumping into his arms.   
"Hi girl," Izzy said hugging her back. The digidestines snickered. Izzy gave them a weird glance and they immediately shut up," So what you been up to?" Izzy asked Yolei.  
"Getting in trouble for dreaming about you and the digital world," Yolei told him all about her day as they got the computer ready to transport them to the digiworld.   
"We're all ready to go. Hey where's Cody?" Izzy said looking around,"T.C.!!!!!!WHERE IS CODY?"  
"Uh....he has to do his homework first. We went home, which was a mistake, and mom said he had to do his homework befroe he went anywhere," T.P. said blushing.  
"Why did you go home?" Izzy said getting furious.  
"To get a snack. I was hungary!!" T.D. said making up an excuse.  
"Why did you go home?" Izzy asked again.  
"Ok Ok. I had to go home and babysit one of my friends kids but they cancelled last minute. Cody was going to help me. When they cancelled mom asked us if we had any homework. Cody, ofcourse, said yes and had to stay home to do it" T.O. gave the whole story.  
"Whatever. Let's go. Cody knows how to get to get to the digiworld," Izzy said knowing.  
"Digiport Open!!!!" all the digidestines yelled. They all digiported to the digitalworld.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the first chapter. Iwill write more! R&R! 


	2. After all those getting together stories

Izzy and Yolei:After All Those Getting Together Stories  
  
Disclaimer: Yo! Ofcourse everyone knows this but I must say it. Dammit I hate this part. ::closes eyes and starts breathing heavily. then opens eyes again:: I don't own Digimon! I don't anything! ::picks up a chair and throws it across the room:: Better!::smiles::  
  
This is the 2nd Chap. (ofcourse). It's still dedicated to the people in the 1st Chap.. Let's go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we last left our Digidestines, Cody was missing due to going home and then telling his mom he had homework to do. Due to his league of absence the Digidestines decided to go on to the digiworld. When we last left them when they digiported.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody landed safetly. Izzy, Yolei, Tentomon, and Hawkmon left the group.  
"Where do you think they're going?" Kari asked Davis in a whisper.  
'Who knows? I bet they want to be alone though," Davis said proudly. Kari slapped him in the back of the head,"What was that for?"  
"For being an idiot," Kari responded.  
"O.K.," Davis said trying to calm the waters between them. The group (except for Izzy, Yolei, and their digimon) walked on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where do you want to go? We have the whole digiworld at our hands,Izzy," Yolei asked him, edging closer.  
"Where do you want to go?" Izzy asked her back putting his arm around her shoulder and hugging her.  
"Where ever as long as I'm with you," Yolei said walking and putting her head on his shoulder.  
"How about the beach?" Izzy asked her,"You love the beach don't you?"  
"Forgot my bathing suit," Yolei said frowning because she loved he beach so much.  
"So," Izzy said picking up Yolei like a baby and ran for the water. Yolei dropped her D-3 by accident near where they were to be. When they got to the water Izzy dunked her. She rose up gasping for breath.  
"You're going to pay for that!" Yolei said launching herself at him. He went under with Yolei at his chest. She smiled and plunged him under farther. She swam up to the top of the water. Izzy, seconds later, surfaced.  
"Man,"Izzy said gasping for breath. Yolei turned to the beach shore as if she was getting out. Hawkmon and Tentomon were staring at them,"Hey Yolei!" Izzy yelled. Yolei turned around sharply. She was greeted with a huge splash of water. When she could see again she saw Izzy laughing hysterically.A flashback came to her about the kids snickering in class because she had been daydreaming. A tear rolled down Yolei's face and she ran out of the water. She grabbed her D-3 that she had dropped. Izzy had stopped laughing,"Yolei?" She started to run to the nearest digiport. Izzy started to chase after,"Yolei!" Yolei found a digiport and jumped through it. She finally flopped out of the computer, which she had gone to the digiworld through, and ended up on the floor. Izzy was right behind her. He flew out of the computer and onto her back.  
"Izzy get off of me!" Yolei screamed.  
"Not until you tell me why you ran off," Izzy said blackmailing her.  
"Some of the kids laughed at me because I started daydreaming about you. And you laughing was just too much. O.K.!!" Yolei screamed at him. Izzy got up and then helped up Yolei.  
"Yolei you know I don't know everything that happened at your school today," Izzy said rubbing his hand on her back, soothing her, and walking over to the computer room door.  
"I know," Yolei said looking down at the ground. Izzy pushed up her head to look him eye to eye. The other digidestines flew out of the computer but Yolei and Izzy didn't hear them. They stood up and stayed silent for a few moments.  
"Kiss her already, Izzy! You know you wan to!" Davis yelled at them. Izzy then smiled and Yolei smiled back. They started to kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kewl, huh? The whole thing about Yolei being mad at Izzy was sorta stupid but a blonde at heart I had to put it in there. Read aand Review! I hope you liked it everyone plus DigitalAnimeFox. 


End file.
